


The Origin Of Always

by darknessinastateofmind



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessinastateofmind/pseuds/darknessinastateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in which the origin of always is found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin Of Always

I‘ve always seen her.  
That much is true.  
I saw her sing the Valley Song,  
I saw her in that red dress.  
I saw her sitting alone.   
I saw her mourning her father.

And I saw her underneath that tree.  
Looking back, I should’ve done more.  
I should’ve handed her those loaves,  
Gave them to her instead of throwing them.  
Throwing them at her,   
Like she was some animal.  
But no.  
Just like I was scared of the Capitol and the horrible games we have to play,  
I was scared of my mother.   
Even though Katniss said the bread changed her life,  
I wish I could’ve done more.

Before that day, I only saw what was on the outside.  
Katniss Everdeen was beautiful,  
Katniss Everdeen was quiet, but never shy.  
She was intimidating and brave and   
just so Katniss.

But that day,  
Seeing her like that,  
Starving,  
Desperate,  
Defeated.

I saw, for the first time, what was true:  
Katniss Everdeen is brave and intimidating and scary.  
But she also needs someone, someone who loves her.  
Someone who will always be there.

And so, when she whispers “Stay with me,”  
I know my answer and it will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
